


Escape

by Accolade_Bespoke



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Natasha Needs a Hug, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accolade_Bespoke/pseuds/Accolade_Bespoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Clint the night after an injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

The water hit the side of the steel walls, crashing backwards, the Salt water splashing her face. She shouldn't be out here. But she was, watching the waves and stars twinkling. The Glorious shine of the moon bouncing off her hair, shimmering. She was like the sun hiding in the night, but still there still shining, lurking in the shadows. The world was still and silent. No one in the vicinity of the Helicarrier was awake. 

She heard him sneaking up, of course she did. He knew that. They all knew that. He didn't care that she had escaped her bounds and the hospital wing. All he cared about was getting her back inside, out of the cold and misty rain. He could see the blood soaking through the gown. The dark crimson liquid flowing into the water surrounding her. The damage was clearly done. She needed to get inside. Stop the bleeding. He couldn't lose her again. He stalked over, his long strides making short work of the flight deck. 

"Romanova" his rough gravelly voice bounced around the empty night sky. A true show of how empty the area is.

"Barton" her voice was as smooth as silk, as sweet as honey, but as trapped as she was in the Red Room. 

He slipped down into the pool of pink water next to her. Her face glistened in the night light and her eyelashes as long as the fields in Iowa. He was falling for her with no grace. He left the grace to her. 

"Your eyelashes look pretty tonight." He rushed "I mean not like they don't look pretty everyday, but I mean they look really long and black tonight..." 

She smiled lightly, careful not to distort any of her features.

"Yeah well, I like them as black as my soul and as long as a list of people I hate" she whispered lightly, her face turned to face him slightly. 

She knew what the look on his face meant. It was time to go.   
He shrugged off his zip up jacket and wrapped it politely around her shoulders. She pulled it around herself further, snuggling into the warmth. He looped his arm under her legs, gentle enough not to stress wounds any further. She was the one to wrap her arm around his neck, and guide his arm to snake around her back and waist. 

With that they were walking towards the Hospital wing. Just a Hawk and A spider.


End file.
